Bon anniversaire
by emidorienne
Summary: Quelques semaines après la disparition de Sirius, Harry doit réapprendre à vivre en surmontant sa tristesse. Tome6 en exclusivité! Le 2ème chapitre est enfin en ligne, ENJOY!
1. Bon anniversaire

vendredi 4 juin 2004, 17:43:50  
  
Salut à tous! merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé cette fanfic, ça m'a fait trop plaisir! Donc, à la demande générale (enfin, presque), j'ESPACE LES PARAGRAPHES pour vous permettre une meilleure lecture!!! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bye!  
  
Chapitre 1  
" Bon anniversaire Harry !"  
  
RESUME: Le 6ème tome d'Harry Potter en exclusivité! Mais pas écrit par la même auteure...Le début est un peu triste, mais la suite sera plus rythmée!  
  
Harry avait reçu la carte de Ron dès son reveil; Hedwige avait silencieusement attendu qu'il ouvre les yeux pour la lui donner. Il avait commencé à la lire sans grand enthousiasme mais l'avait reposée avec un sourire : Ron l'invitait à fêter son seizième anniversaire au Terrier. Il saisit quelques vêtements dans son armoire puis sortit de sa chambre afin de se rendre à la salle de bain. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en bas des escaliers et entendit l'oncle Vernon, la tante Marge et Dudley prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger.Comme il le faisait tout les matins depuis le début des vacances, son cousin réclamait férocement un scooter; l'idée lui était venue le jour où son ami Piers s'était présenté devant la maison sur une vieille mobilette. La tante Pétunia semblait toutefois être incapable d'accepter l'idée que son fils conduise seul un engin motorisé.  
Harry hocha la tête avec un soupir puis entra dans la salle de bain. Il fit sa toilette puis s'habilla rapidement et enfin, il tenta d'applatir sa touffe de cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tout les sens. Après quelques minutes de combat acharné, il capitula et resta appuyé contre le lavabo, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son reflet. Leur couleur vert émeraude n'avait pas changé, mais deux légers cernes étaient toutefois apparus en dessous depuis la fin des cours à Poudlard. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir que quelques heures par nuits, entre la peur que Voldemort entre dans son esprit ou pire, l'oblige à blesser quelqu'un, et les cauchemards qui lui faisaient revivre la mort de Sirius et de Cédric. Ce matin-là cependant, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rêvé, mais la fatigue lui indiquait qu'il ne devait pas avoir eût beaucoup de repos.  
  
Il sortit de la salle de bain en bâillant et descendit retrouver les trois autres à table. Comme d'habitude, l'oncle Vernon resta le nez plongé dans son journal, Dudley dans la télevision et la tante Pétunia derrière la vitre pour épier les voisins. Harry prit un toast et s'assit à côté de Dudley qui tressaillit imperceptiblement. Le souvenir des détraqueurs les attaquant l'été dernier ne l'avait toujours pas quitté et il semblait même que c'eût un effet positif pour Harry comme pour ceux qu'il se plaisait jadis à tabasser : Dudley était devenu légèrement moins bagarreur- mais il n'avait pas pour autant renoncé à la boxe, ce qui faisait toujours la fierté de l'oncle Vernon.  
Harry se lança: 'Oncle Vernon?' L'oncle claqua sa langue derrière ses dents tout en restant caché derrière son journal, ce qu'Harry interpréta comme étant le signe qu'il l'écoutait. 'Je suis invité par un ami à fêter mon anniversaire chez lui...' L'oncle Vernon leva un sourcil interrogatif, comme pour dire 'et alors?'. 'Il viendrait me chercher ici avec ses parents-' 'C'est celui qui a fait exploser notre salon?'grogna-t'il en faisant dépasser un oeil au-dessus du journal. 'Heu...oui', répondit Harry qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. 'Et il va recommencer?' 'Je ne sais pas moi!'s'exclama Harry que l'oncle Vernon commençait à énerver. 'Tu me parles sur un autre ton, mon garçon!' Harry s'efforça de rester calme et continua: 'Je resterai sûrement là-bas jusqu'à la fin des vacances...' Il savait que c'était 'l'argument fatal' qui avait d'ailleurs déjà fait ses preuves lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, deux ans plus tôt. L'oncle Vernon posa son journal sur la table et lança un regard féroce à Harry. 'Ces gens-là ne pourraient pas te prendre dès le début des vacances?'grogna-t'il. Harry haussa les épaules tout en continuant de se concentrer pour ne pas lui répondre qu'il préfèrerait nettement y être plutôt qu'ici. 'C'est d'accord' dit-il douloureusement, s'attirant le regard abasourdi de Dudley qui n'avait jamais vu son père céder aussi vite à une demande d'Harry. 'Mais je t'interdis de les faire entrer dans notre maison - il ne manquerait plus qu'ils démolissent à nouveau le salon! De toute façon, je ne veux même pas les voir dans notre cour : je te déposerai à un endroit où ils viendront te chercher-...' La tante Pétunia s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. 'Oui ma chérie?' 'Je ne crois pas qu'il devrait partir' dit-elle en déglutinant difficilement. 'Pardon?' s'excusa l'oncle Vernon qui n'en croyait apparemment pas ses oreilles. 'Il devrait rester ici,' répéta la tante Pétunia. 'Je ne sais pas s'il est prudent de le laisser partir avec tout ce qui s'est passé...'  
  
L'oncle Vernon fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, tandis que Dudley tournait des yeux ronds vers sa mère. Harry, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas. Etait-il possible que sa tante eût été mise au courant au sujet de sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort? C'était impossible...ou peut- être Dumbledore lui avait-il envoyé une autre lettre...Dans tout les cas, là n'était pas la question; lui voulait absolument rester chez les Weasley jusqu'à la fin des vacances, c'est tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant. 'Mais, Tante Pétunia...je serais en sécurité là-bas: c'est une famille de sorciers!' Il avait échappé LE mot interdit dans cette maison, et la réponse de l'oncle Vernon ne se fit pas attendre: 'QUOI??? JE T'AI DEJA DIT QUE JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE CE MOT ICI!!!! ET SI LES VOISINS L'ENTENDAIENT ?!' Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules tout en marmonant 'on s'en moque des voisins!'L'oncle Vernon l'entendit puisqu'il hurla de plus belle: 'MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE!!! LES GENS DE TON ESPECE N'ONT RIEN A FAIRE DANS NOTRE CUISINE! DEHORS!' Harry quitta la pièce et monta les escaliers en soupirant, la respiration saccadée de son oncle toujours audible.Il pénétra dans sa chambre et resta quelques secondes adossé à la porte, tête baissée et yeux fermés. Il était très peu probable qu'après cela , son oncle accepte de le laisser partir- surtout si la Tante Pétunia se montrait être contre. Hedwige hulula doucement puis quitta sa cage pour se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry, qui la caressa en soupirant: 'Il va falloir répondre à Ron...' Il s'assit à son bureau et griffona sa réponse négative sur un parchemin, avant de le placer à la patte d'Hedwige. 'Tu peux en emmener un deuxième? 'demanda-t'il à la chouette qui hulula à nouveau. 'Bien', dit-il en saisissant un deuxième parchemin. Celui-ci était destiné à Rémus Lupin, son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Lui et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoénix lui avaient demandé quelques mois auparavant de leur écrire tout les trois jours, afin qu'ils soient assurés de sa bonne santé.  
  
Professeur,  
  
Ici, tout va bien,  
  
Harry s'arrêta. A force de lui écrire aussi souvent, il ne savait plus quoi dire de nouveau. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas montrer qu'il allait plutôt mal; il n'avait pas envie qu'il croit qu'il ait besoin de son aide. A vrai dire, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il y avait déjà pensé durant les semaines précédentes: la seule chose qui lui rendrait son enthousiasme serait de revoir Sirius, et ça, il le savait, c'était impossible. Revoir Ron et Hermione lui aurait également permis de se changer les idées, mais ça aussi ,ça semblait impossible, tout du moins pas avant de retourner à Poudlard. Ils lui avaient pourtant promis qu'ils le sortiraient de cette maison le plus vite possible... Il termina sa lettre:  
  
les Dursley se comportent comme d'habitude avec moi,  
Harry  
  
Ces derniers mots lui semblèrent un peu froids et brutaux, mais il ne voyait sincèrement pas quoi écrire d'autre. Il plia le parchemin puis l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige à côté du premier. Celle-ci frotta sa joue contre celle d'Harry puis s'élança par la fenêtre. Harry soupira à nouveau et partit s'allonger sur son lit. Il savait qu'une nouvelle vague était sur le point de le submerger, une de ces vagues de tristesse comme il en avait eu de nombreuses depuis la mort de Sirius. Il avait arrêté de verser des larmes pour pleurer intérieurement; il avait souvent l'impression que les larmes ruisselaient quelque part dans sa gorge...et puis, après quelques heures, il se sentait mieux, mais épuisé et vidé.  
  
Sa tête toucha soudainement son épaule, le faisant sursauter: il tombait véritablement de sommeil. Il s'installa plus confortablement contre son oreiller puis ferma les yeux - mais une idée soudaine lui vint à l'esprit, une idée qui l'angoissait chaque soir avant qu'il ne s'installe dans son lit: et si Voldemort entrait dans son esprit cette nuit-là? Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour l'éviter, et Harry le savait que trop bien: pratiquer l'occlumancie. Il haussa les épaules, dépité. Comment pourrait-il réussir à vider son esprit et à se débarrasser de ses émotions après ce qui était arrivé à Sirius? Il se rappela soudainement ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore juste après la mort de son parrain: il aurait préféré ne pas être humain plutôt que de ressentir une telle douleur...et il le pensait toujours.  
Que pouvait-il faire? Pratiquer le sortilège d'occlumencie semblait impossible et s'endormir était trop dangereux: Voldemort pourrait le forcer à tuer des gens, ou encore -il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant- à se rendre; ainsi, il tuerait Harry et il n'aurait plus alors aucun problème pour faire regner à nouveau la terreur.  
  
Il se leva d'un bond, faisant ainsi grincer bruyamment les ressorts de son lit. Il avait pris sa décision: il devait premièrement quitter cette chambre dont l'agréable tiédeur l'encourageait à fermer les yeux, et ensuite, il devait trouver quelque chose à faire -n'importe quoi- qui puisse le maintenir éveillé. Il sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup et descendit les escaliers tout aussi silencieusement, puis se précipita vers la sortie sans même jeter un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine. Il referma avec un soupir la porte d'entrée derrière lui, soulagé de ne pas avoir été arrété par son oncle, mais aussi d'avoir trouvé en lui la force de mettre les pieds dehors: il était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre depuis le début des vacances. Aller dans la rue, croiser des gens, des familles, des enfants, le tout baigné des rayons de l'agréable soleil estival, tout semblait inadapté à son humeur et à son chagrin qui ne faisaient que durer. Même en cet instant, il aurait préféré rester dans sa chambre sombre et silencieuse plutôt que de devoir marcher sans but dans Magnolia Crescent, mais les circonstances l'y obligeaient. De plus, bien que les membres de l'Ordre ne lui aient rien dit à ce sujet, il savait qu'il convenait d'être plus prudent que jamais, et donc de sortir le moins possible. Ils lui faisaient confiance... et lui ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que d'aller se balader seul dans les rues... Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il était obligé de partir, il ne pouvait pas non plus rester là; c'était impossible, pas ce jour-là, il le sentait...  
  
Harry s'éloigna de la maison des Dursley en prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir. Les mains dans les poches, il sentait la douceur de sa baguette au bois lisse et frais. Elle ne le quittait plus; même la nuit, lorsqu'il sentait qu'invariablement le sommeil commençait à l'emporter, sa présence à ses côtés le réconfortait. Il savait qu'elle pouvait lui être utile à tout moment...  
Brusquement, Harry prit conscience qu'il s'était dirigé d'un pas machinal jusqu'aux abords du parc de Magnolia Road. Un an auparavant, lui et Dudley se faisaient attaquer par des Détraqueurs à cet endroit-même; il faisait alors nuit et le parc était désert. Ce matin-là au contraire, les allées étaient lumineuses et joyeusement animées. Harry s'assit sur un banc et observa les personnes qui l'entouraient. La plupart étaient des enfants en bas âge qui couraient d'une balançoire au bac à sable, ou encore qui restaient fermement agrippés aux mains de leurs mères et avançaient à leurs côtés. Insouciants, aimés et heureux... Ils ne se doutaient pas que leur avenir pouvait être compromis à chaque instant, que leurs parents pouvaient être tués par un mauvais sorcier ou que leurs vies ne tenaient qu'à un fil... et ce fil, si fin et fragile qu'il était, devait supporter un poids démesuré... et ce fil, c'était lui.  
  
La tête baissée, avançant d'un pas lourd, un jeune garçon au regard maussade marchait devant lui. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient sous le soleil et ses yeux vert émeraude, bien que dissimulés derrière de grosses lunettes rondes, ne perdaient rien de leur éclat. C'était lui-même qu'il revoyait, âgé d'à peine huit ans, lorsque les Dudley l'avaient emmené dans ce parc avec Dudley. Il se souvenait... il était resté à l'arrière, ou plutôt les Dursley l'avaient laissé à l'arrière, et il les avait suivis tout en pensant aux enfants de son âge qui jouaient autours de lui. A l'époque déjà, il se sentait seul... mais il croyait en un avenir meilleur, chargé de surprises, et surtout, un avenir dont il serait le seul maître... Tout ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Il ne restait plus aucun espoir de bonheur. Il semblait être condamné jusqu'à sa mort à être courbé sous le poids de la solitude; c'était visiblement une fatalité, il n'y pouvait rien. Il devait s'habituer à rester seul jusqu'à ce moment décisif, ce tournant qui lui apporterait la vie ou la mort: son ultime combat contre Voldemort.  
  
Son estomac émettait des gargouillements de protestation depuis un bon moment lorsqu'il décida enfin qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il quitta le parc et fit le chemin en sens inverse. A contre-coeur, il traversa le jardin de la maison puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée.  
  
'Harry! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter!'  
  
(Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé... je vous avoue que moi, ça m'a un peu déprimé! Désolée mais en fait le chapitre 2 va mettre un peu plus de temps à arrviver que prévu: j'avais oublié (mais comment j'ai fait?) qu'il reste un peu moins d'une semaine avant le bac, alors...il serait peut-être temps que je révise! Mais je promets de m'y remettre dès le début des vacances (qui commencent pour moi le 16 juin). Bye merci à tous ceux qui ont lu! )17:54:02 


	2. Dans le vestibule

09/08/2004, 18:26:22

Chapitre2

**Une visite inattendue**

Harry reconnu la voix avant d'avoir vu le visage.

Cette voix à la fois douce et profonde, dégageant une indicible impression de chaleur et suscitant chez celui qui l'écoute un sentiment de sérénité, comme le fait celle d'un père... et pourtant la voix d'Albus Dumbledore était l'une des dernières qu'Harry aurait voulu entendre en cet instant.

'Entre', dit-il en écartant les bras en signe de bienvenue.

Harry pénétra lentement dans la lumière du vestibule, encore sous le choc d'une telle apparition dans la maison des Dursley. Dumbledore se trouvait à l'autre extrémité du couloir, flanqué d'Arthur Weasley et de Rémus Lupin qui le fixaient. L'oncle Vernon ne pouvait visiblement les quitter de ses gros yeux injectés de sang, tandis que la tante Pétunia, à moitié dissimulée derrière lui, ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs aux fenêtres pour s'assurer qu'aucun de leurs voisins n'y était. Dudley, quant à lui, tentait de passer inaperçu derrière la rampe d'escalier -ce qui, bien entendu, se révélait aussi désespéré que d'essayer de cacher un bébé élephant derrière un poteau électrique.

'Alors Harry, comment ça va?' lui demanda d'un ton sérieux le père de Ron en lui serrant fermement la main.

'Pas-pas trop mal', répondit-il alors que Lupin s'approchait pour la lui serrer à son tour. Tout comme Harry, leurs traits étaient plus marqués et des cernes étaient apparus.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore dont le visage semblait partagé entre deux expressions: ses lèvres s'étiraient en un léger sourire tandis que ses yeux demeuraient voilés, assombris.

'Vous allez m'emmener?' demanda-t'il avec espoir, et le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargi.

'Oui Harry, nous t'emmenons.'

Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine tout comme lui-même eût envie de le faire. Enfin, il pouvait quitter les Dursley en sachant qu'il ne les reverrait pas avant les prochaines vacances... _C'est pas trop tôt_, pensa-t'il en lançant au directeur de Poudlard un regard débordant de gratitude. Brusquemment, tandis que ses yeux croisaient les siens, une nouvelle peur enserra à nouveau son coeur: et si ce Dumbledore, ce Lupin et cet Arthur Weasley n'étaient pas les vrais? S'ils étaient des Mangemorts, de surcroît Métamorphomages ou utilisant du polynectar, travestis en ces trois personnes en qui il avait toute confiance, dans le but de l'enlever aux Dursley? Cela expliquerai pourquoi Dumbledore se trouvait face à lui: il ne se serrait jamais déplacé en personne pour venir le chercher; il avait bon nombre de choses plus importantes à faire...Et puis, ils l'auraient sans aucun doute prévenu auparavant s'ils avaient décidé de venir le chercher...

Il eût un vif mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas à celui prétendant être Dumbledore. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, étonné.

'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry?' dit-il d'une voix parfaitement innocente.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fit jaillir sa baguette magique de sa poche qu'il pointa sur chacun d'eux, à tour de rôle. Les trois Dursley eûrent un sursaut synchrone.

'Qu-quoi !?' balbutia le faux Lupin en jetant alternativement un regard au Dumbledore et à Harry, apparement persuadé qu'on lui faisait une blague.

baguette tremblant plus de fureur que de peur au bout de son bras. Le faux Dumbledore eût un mouvement de tête vers chacun de ses acolytes pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient le laisser faire, puis s'adressa à nouveau à Harry:

'Harry, veux-tu bien lâcher cette baguette?

Harry eût un rire de dément qui confirma une nouvelle fois aux Dursley l'état inquiétant de sa santé mentale.

'VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS VOUS LAISSER M'EMMENER A VOTRE MAITRE SANS AUCUNE RESISTANCE, HEIN? EH BIEN VOUS VOUS TROMPEZ! STUPEF...'

'EXPELLIARMUS!' lança le faux Lupin avant qu'Harry eût finit de lancer son sort.

La baguette d'Harry vola à travers la pièce, atterrissant aux pied de l'oncle Vernon qui faillit tomber en arrière. Harry fut tout d'abord désarçonné du fait de ne plus avoir sa baguette entre les mains, mais il reprit rapidemment confiance en lui: baguette ou non, il ne se laisserai pas emmener -ou tuer- si facilement.

La réplique de Dumbledore lança un regard désapprobateur à celle de Lupin, puis se baissa brusquemment pour ramasser la baguette. Il se tourna alors vers Harry et à sa grande surprise, la lui tendit.

'Tu peux avoir confiance en nous', dit-il tandis qu'Harry saisissait brutalement la baguette.

'Et pourquoi vous ferais-je donc confiance?' répliqua-t'il en la pointant à nouveau sur lui.

'Crois-tu réellement que des Mangemorts -aussi doués qu'ils puissent être pour le déguisement- résisteraient à la tentation de tuer des Moldus visiblement si impuissants?' lui répondit-il d'un ton aimable en montrant d'un signe de tête les Dursleys, devenus soudain livides.

Harry tourna la tête vers eux, puis vers les trois visiteurs. Ce que disait ce Dumbledore se tenait...

'Et enfin', continua-t'il, 'je ne pense pas qu'un Mangemort digne de ce nom t'aurais rendu ta baguette aussi facilement...'

Harry fixa les yeux clairs de son vis-à-vis, puis après un moment, abaissa lentement sa baguette. Le Lupin se mit à sourire largement.

'Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire, vous?' lança Harry d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu violent, mais qui s'avéra plutôt hésitant.

Lupin s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule crispée.

'Finalement, tu as bien retenu nos leçons de prudence, Harry...'

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire: Dumbledore, Lupin et Arthur Weasley étaient venus le chercher au 4, Privet Drive. Bien qu'il resta silencieux tandis que Dumbledore transformait une fourchette en portoloin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait peut-être eût raison de croire qu'ils étaient tout trois des Mangemorts. Il posa deux doigts sur la fourchette en pensant que Mangemorts ou non, il découvrirait dans quelques secondes la vérité...

**Voilà! Désolée, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour écrire ce deuxième chapitre, et je n'ai pas de bonnes excuses pour l'expliquer... en plus il est plus petit que le premier... Dans tout les cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! J'me dépêche d'écrire le troisième, promis! Bisous à tous!**


End file.
